1. Field
The present inventive concept relates to a heat radiation sheet and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heat may he generated in an electronic device by electronic parts such as wirings, terminals, and chips. Heat generated by electronic parts may shorten the lifetime of electronic devices and cause malfunction and performance degradation. In particular, in the case of a display device having a light source that generates a large amount of heat, the accumulated heat is a major cause of deterioration of the display quality of the display device.
As electronic devices such as display devices and portable terminals become more sophisticated and miniaturized, electronic parts included in the electronic devices are becoming highly integrated, which, in turn, increases heat density. Therefore, there is a need for a technology that can effectively remove generated heat.
As an example method of removing the heat, a heat radiation sheet including a heat radiation member may be placed adjacent to an electronic part that generates heat.